titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurosawa Tarou
Personality :Tarou is a responsible young man, taking charge of his younger surrogate sister Aiko's shinobi test. He made sure not to go easy on her--it was a brutal exam--but it was still quite fair. Powers and Abilities Relationships Surrogate Siblings :Tarou and his adopted siblings have built up plenty of rivalries over the years, having trained together under Ichihara. He and the others boys did not go easy on Aiko, sparring with her every day and even beating her harshly using their strength in hand-to-hand combat over her own lacking unarmed skills. Aiko made sure to return the favor whenever it was time for sword practice. :When Aiko was old enough to undergo her trial to earn the title of shinobi, Tarou ran it for her, enlisting the help of their next two-elder brothers, Isamu and Taiki. They set up a fair but challenging test that proved she was ready for the title. :No matter what rivalries have persisted among the six siblings, in the end, Tarou considers Aiko as his little sister and was not looking forward to losing her when she decided to journey to America to join the Doom Patrol. However, he also respects her enough to honor her decisions, refusing to allow his personal desires get in the way of her own. Ichihara Takeshi :Tarou was the first of six children Ichihara would take in and willingly raise from early childhood to adulthood. Though his training was challenging, Tarou didn't despise him for it. History :Tarou was picked up by Ichihara on his long journeys, along with his surrogate brothers: Isamu, Taiki, Kohaku, and Kyo. The boys were only three years apart in age, and Ichihara soon settled their family down in a private dojo Ichihara owned located deep in the wilderness of Japan. There Ichihara raised the boys as his own, instructing them in the ways of the ninja and granting them each a surname once they had completed their training. :One stormy night, Ichihara found an infant girl abandoned on their doorstep. This would be Tarou's sixth and youngest sibling, Aiko. :One by one, each of Ichihara's students completed their training and became shinobi, with Ichihara marking the occasion by granting each one a surname. Tarou's surname would be "Kurosawa." :But the family couldn't remain together forever. Once Aiko had completed her own training, Ichihara revealed that an acquaintance of his in America was looking to hire a shinobi, preferably in their teens. All the boys were too old by now, so Ichihara presented the offer to Aiko, who accepted instantly. :Tarou and the others didn't want to see Aiko go, but she hadn't asked for their input, and they knew she would not want it. Instead of trying to convince her to stay, each of the boys assembled a gift to present to Aiko to remember them by. Tarou gave her a set of ten brand-new kunai. :Ulrich Köhler arrived at the dojo and took Aiko away to America on his private plane to work with the Doom Patrol. List of Character Appearances *None Character Also Mentioned In: *None Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Minor NPCs Category:Earth Category:Humans Category:Neutrals Category:Martial Artists Category:Titans Together